Ninja Love: Modern-Day Ninja Romance!
by sheepdoll
Summary: Based off the sizzling-hot "Shall We Date? NinjaLove" phone app, this story takes places as the princess and her ninja guardians in a modern-day setting. The ninja clans still have to unite under the one true Ninja Princess to prevent from being wiped out entirely! Will you, the princess, still manage to find love amidst the chaos?


**ooc**: Hello, dear new readers! Karin here~ and I recently started playing the sizzling-hot otome game that is NinjaLove! I finished Kotaro, Saizo, and Goemon's storylines~~ and was so involved, I just had to write something for my fellow gals. So, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment! n.n

~Karin

**- PROLOGUE -**

_Hello, my name is _._ I am a first-year student, and simple put... I am also a Ninja Princess.

I know what you are thinking! I always thought ninja would be dressed all in black, wearing masks all the time, or maybe looking like some of that colourful_ Narut_o stuff. But they're not. They look like regular people just like everyone else. I guess I should have known; blending into the crowd to obtain information is a big part of ninja culture.

What am I saying... I know I sound like a crazy person, but this is really all happening to me. I was just an ordinary girl, raised by my grandpa in the city. Until one day, these men came knocking at my door...

I never thought the clans would still exist in the modern-day world. But they do. And the missions the clans take on... Well, nothing has really changed there.

Which is exactly why I often found myself dangling from the roof of a building... in the dead of night!

But that's_ nothing_ compared to the encounters I have with my assigned "bodyguards"...

**- CHAPTER I -**

"_, are you all right?"

I awoke from my nap in a daze.

Hanzo was standing over me. "You fell asleep in class again."

"Did I?"

The school bell had rung minutes ago, signalling the end of classes for the day.

I wiped away the tears that had formed at my eyes while I yawned.

"I'm sorry. I was completely exhausted from last night's mission."

Hanzo shook his head and closed the textbook lying flat across my desk. "You still have a long way to go, if you're tired from just one mission."

Just then, a student called out: "Professor Hattori. If I may have a word with you about this week's assignment..."

"If you'll excuse me."

I smiled slightly as Hanzo moved his attention over to the student awaiting him. It was always amusing to me to see him in this completely different setting...

Hanzo was the head of the Iga ninja clan. He was our leader in this city, giving orders to a small group of ninjas which I was also a part of. I was the newest member, however; so I lacked the endurance and experience of the rest of my group. I was only supposed to act as a unifying icon for the different groups of ninja clans in each city... but I figured, if I were to be the unifying Ninja Princess, I would need to hone some skills of my own!

During the day, our ninja group all assumed normal lives. _Most of us, anyway. _In this city, Hanzo posed as a university professor. I assume because of my young face, I could only ever be a student...

Packing up my things, I got ready to leave the classroom.

Hanzo was still engaged in a deep conversation with that student, so I could not catch his eye to say good-bye. That was fine, though; I would see him later tonight.

Walking out into the schoolyard, the fresh air hit me in the face. It felt refreshing compared to the stuffy classroom from before.

My phone beeped, signalling a message from the group chat we kept to stay connected.

[ Meet at the café? ] it was a message from Saizo.

_Beep! Beep!_

Before I could reply, someone else had already did.

[ Be right there ! ] It was Sasuke this time.

_Beep! Beep!_  
_  
_[ I'm waaaay ahead of you. ] Goemon, too?

I quickly typed in my response and prepared to head out to the usual meeting spot as well, noting that the only one who didn't reply was Kotaro.

That was his name, wasn't it? Kotaro Fuma... The boy from my P.E. class... even if it was just a fake alias. Who could easily scale a rope in seconds, jump the farthest distance - and cover the most hurdles in track and field. Yet I know that wasn't even the tip of his full potential as a ninja.

He never seemed to talk much, though...

I broke away from my thoughts. _No time to idle around! _  
_  
_They were waiting for me.


End file.
